Clair de Lune
by Sephrecia
Summary: Les pilotes 01,03 et 04 partent en mission, et Duo se demande comment il va faire pour dormir sans Heero.


**Clair de Lune**

- Bon Duo, Wufei, faites pas de trop de bêtises, on rentre dans quelques jours. Il y a assez de provisions pour au moins deux semaines.

Ah, Quatre, toujours soucieux de bien faire…

- Quatre, faut qu'on y aille.

Heero, toujours plus intéressé par sa mission que par autre chose…

- …

Et Trowa, toujours silencieux. Et, en train de mater Quatre !?!? C'est le petit blond qui va être content s'il l'apprend !!

- Oh non, Qua-Chan, me fait pas ça sitôpl !!! Me laisse pas avec Feifei !!!

- Maxwell ! Mon nom c'est WUFEI !!!!

- Oui je sais mes tes surnoms sont plus jolis que ton prénom.

- Ne faites pas de bêtises donc, on ne sera pas partis longtemps.

- Oui môman Quatre, on sera sages…

Les trois pilotes partirent de la planque, laissant notre américain et notre chinois préférés ensembles, ça promettait !

Wufei sorti du salon (ou plutôt de la bauge à cause du désordre qui y régnait. On dit merci qui ? Merci Duo !!), et partit s'entraîner dans le jardin.

Le natté le suivit avec un sourire malicieux flottant sur ses lèvres…

(Je vous laisse imaginer comment Duo va faire chier Wu …)

20h45, quelqu'un frappa à le porte. Duo alla ouvrir, c'était le livreur pizzas. Il paya et appela Wufei pour qu'il vienne manger. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon qui avait été légèrement rangé par Duo, oui, même lui ne retrouvait plus ses mangas dans ce foutoir alors il avait décidé de ranger un peu.

Ils mangeaient en silence, en regardant la télé. Le brun trouvait Duo soucieux, il ne parlait pas et avait même du mal à manger, lui qui dévorait d'habitude.

- Maxwell ? Ca va ?

- Oui, oui Wufei, ça va.

Mais qu'est- ce qui se passe ? Depuis quand il m'appelle Wufei ?

- Duo, il le secoua doucement, tu m'écoutes ? Duo ? T'es sur que ça va ?

Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui, moi ? Et une petite voix lui répondit : tu y tiens plus que tu ne le crois…

- Oui, excuse moi Wu, je vais me coucher.

- … Ok, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Ils allaient sûrement passer une sale nuit…

Duo traversa la planque et monta les escaliers d'un pas traînant…

Comment je vais faire ? D'habitude y à Heero. Mais là je suis tout seul.

Il entra dans sa chambre et alla dans la salle de bains contiguë. Il fit couler de l'eau chaude, dans la baignoire, qu'il parfuma à la cannelle. Il avait enfin réussi à trouver des pains de savon à la cannelle. Il adorait cette odeur.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et se déshabilla dans la chambre. Une fois nu, il retourna dans la salle d'eau, et se regarda dans la glace. Quelque cicatrices sur son torse, la peau pale. Musclé juste ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. Personne ne pouvait lui résister, pas même Wufei… Il se fit un sourire moqueur et entreprit de détacher ses cheveux et de les coiffer. Cela fait, il pénétra dans le bain et s'immergeât entièrement.

Au contact de l'eau chaude ses muscles se décontractèrent. Et il se détendit en inspirant profondément l'air parfumé qui s'échappait en fines volutes de l'eau brûlante. Une fois détendu complètement il se mit à fredonner une vieille chanson.

Il se savonna et se rinça le corps, et fit de même avec se cheveux. Il se prélassa encore quelques minutes et sortit enfin.

Il s'enveloppa dans son peignoir, mis une serviette sur ses cheveux, prit la brosse et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Prendre un bain lui avait permis d'évacuer son inquiétude pour la nuit à venir. Mais au bout de quelques secondes il se dit qu'il manquait quelque chose… du bruit. Le silence, Duo ne le supportait pas, il fallait de l'effervescence autour de lui.

Il fila mettre le dernier album d'un de ses groupes préférés et se rassit. Il frictionna longuement ses mèches puis les démêla et se refit sa natte habituelle. Il se leva et constata satisfait qu'il était à présent parfaitement sec. Il posa sa brosse et son peignoir sur la première chaise venue, se dirigeât vers son sac et enfila un boxer noir.

Il éteignit la musique et la lumière, se coucha et s'endormit.

De son côté Wufei avait prit une rapide douche et lisait dans son lit. Après s'être lavé, il n'avais pas mis d'autres vêtement que son boxer, car les nuits d'été, cette année étaient vraiment trop chaudes. Le sommeil le fuyait ce soir, peut être à cause de la pleine lune. Et Duo l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il était bizarre ce soir, il n'était pas dans ses pattes à lui faire des blagues débiles, à l'appeler Feifei, Wuffy, ou tout autre surnom que Duo était capable de trouver. Il n'avait pas son air de gamin frivole mais une expression grave et soucieuse qui lui allait plutôt bien. Le chinois sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et éteignit la lumière.

Le brun fut réveillé par des cris, au début pensant que ce n'était que son imagination il ne s'alarma pas. Mais voyant que même réveillé les cris continuaient il se leva. Comprenant que ça ne pouvait être que Duo, vu que les premiers voisins étaient à pas moins de sept kilomètres, il se dirigeât vers le chambre de l'américain.

Il entra et se figeât. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Maxwell presque nu dans son lit, les cheveux détachés et emmêlés, avec le drap au bas du lit à force de s'être débattu, la sueur sur son torse, l'expression de douleur qui crispait ses traits et les cris stridents qu'il poussait. Wufei resta interdit ne sachant pas quoi faire puis un cri plus fort que les autres le sortit de ses pensées.

- Non Solo, non pas toi !!!!!

Il sursauta, il s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté de Duo. Il le ramena près de lui et le secoua pour le réveiller et le sortir de ses cauchemars.

- Duo… Duo, c'est fini maintenant. Duo regarde moi s'il te plait.

L'américain encore perdu ne put que lui obéir.

- Duo explique moi. Je me suis inquiété. Tu m'as fait peur tu sais…

Duo, sanglotant, se cacha le visage contre le torse du brun…

- Je…euh…

- Mais t'es pas obligé, si tu veux pas en parler, je comprendrais.

Duo n'en revenait pas, Wufei l'homme qu'il aimait se faisait du soucis pour lui alors qu'il pensait cela impossible, il ravala les larmes qui montaient…

- Je fais des cauchemars, Wu je revois la mort de ceux qui étaient avec moi sur L2. Quand Solo meurt dans mes bras à cause de la maladie, quand…

- Arrête, s'il te plait… Wufei ne s'avait pas s'il supporterait ce que Duo allait lui raconter.

- Désol

- T'excuses pas… C'est moi. Va y continue ça te soulagera. Mais au lieu de ça Duo lui expliqua comment il faisait pour éviter de passer des nuits atroces.

- Je ne cauchemarde que quand je dors tout seul, c'est pour ça que je me débrouilles toujours pour être avec Heero.

Wufei était presque jaloux que Duo ne lui ai pas demander de dormir près de lui… Cela du se voir sur son visage car Duo lui lança une pique…

- Eh Wu faut pas être jaloux tu sais la prochaine fois je lui dirais que je dors dans ta chambre…

- Grumph…

Wufei pourquoi tu t'énerves s'ils sont bien tout les deux t'as pas à les déranger…

Duo sourit Wufei était jaloux d'Heero, pourtant il n'y avait aucune raison… Ok, au début, il avait été plus attiré vers Heero, mais il s'était rendu compte que ça ne tournerait jamais en relation amoureuse. Heero et lui s'adoraient mais il n'y aurait jamais autre chose. C'était Wufei qu'il aimait… et ça depuis le début, même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite…

- Wu, tu sais, y à rien entre Heero et moi, c'est juste mon meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?…

- Wu, je… euh… Wufei, je t'aime…

- …

Il baissa les yeux, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de le lui dire là maintenant ?? Il était malade il ne voudra sûrement plus lui parler, il avait bien vu l'expression du chinois quand il venait de se réveiller encore en plein dans son cauchemar et aussi quand il lui avait dit qu'il s'arrangeait toujours pour dormir avec Heero. Mais peut-être qu'il s'était trompé. Peut-être que Wufei ne ressentait rien pour lui. S'il avait pu il se serais caché dans un trou de souris…

Wufei, lui, était abasourdit. Duo… Duo l'aimait ? Et lui que ressentait-il pour l'américain ? Juste de l'amiti ? ou quelque chose de plus fort ? quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait même pas à décrire…

La même petite voix que lors du repas lui répondit : au fond de toi tu sais très bien ce que tu ressens, alors te pose pas de questions…

Wufei sourit, oui c'est vrai qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentais pour le natté… Il se tourna vers Duo et le força à le regarder…

- Duo, wo ai ni …

Le vocabulaire, en chinois, de Duo ne se limitait qu'a quelques jurons qu'il connaissait par Wufei, mais ce que celui-ci venait de dire, il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée sur ce que ça signifiait, mais ce n'avait pas l'air d'être une insulte.

- Wu… ça veut dire quoi ? demanda-t-il sans le regarder, absorbé par les nœuds dans ses cheveux…

Wufei le gratifia d'un regard un peu exaspéré mais surtout très gên

- Ca veut dire que je t'aime Duo…

Il se pencha sur le garçon à coté de lui et l'embrassa doucement posant à peine ses lèvres sur les siennes de peur de le blesser…

Duo était à présent complètement dans les nuages, le baiser que lui donnait Wufei, était le plus beau qu'on lui ai jamais donné, plein de tendresse, d'amour et de respect… Il se redressa et enroula ses bras autour du cou du chinois, approfondissant ainsi leur baiser. Un frisson le parcourut lorsque Wufei lui passa ses bras dans le dos, pour le rapprocher de son corps et sentir le contact de sa peau contre la sienne…

Wufei se laissait porter par les émotions qui le traversaient. Il se rendait compte à présent que les sentiments qu'il avait pour Duo ne faisaient aucun doute… Mais il ne s'en était jamais soucié. Il ne s'était jamais attardé sur le petit pincement qu'il ressentais lorsqu'il voyait Duo se pendre au cou de Heero. Au fond de lui il avait toujours était amoureux de l'Américain…

Ils s'allongèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Duo nicha sa tête dans le cou de Wufei… Des effluves d'ambre, de musc, de métal et d'autres choses que Duo n'arrivait pas à reconnaître lui effleurèrent le nez…

Wufei sourit alors que le natté se collait encore plus à lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le corps de l'américain baigné de la lumière de la lune. Ses cheveux prenaient des reflets argentés et son corps paraissait encore plus pale que d'habitude. Il sourit, ramassa le drap qui était au sol à portée de son bras et couvrit Duo. Ce dernier, passa un morceau du tissu sur le chinois. Et s'endormit dans ses bras… Wufei ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au royaume des songes…

Le lendemain Wufei se réveilla seul dans un lit au matelas trop souple pour lui. Ce qui c'était passé cette nuit n'était qu'un rêve ? Non ce n'était pas possible… Duo et lui…, ils venaient de s'avouer leurs sentiments… Il se rassura lorsqu'il entendit l'américain pousser un juron en montant les escaliers… Il ne l'avait même pas sentit se lever.

Duo poussa la porte et entra les bras chargés d'un plateau avec tout un tas de choses pour leur petit déjeuné au lit.

Il posa le plateau au pied du lit et s'avança vers Wufei.

- Bonjour. Bien dormis ?

- Oui très bien et toi ?

- Oui moi aussi. Et il se pencha vers le chinois pour l'embrasser.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement parlant de tout et de rien. Et ils décidèrent de passer la journée à l'extérieur.

Après avoir rangé le plateau et fait la vaisselle il s'habillèrent et préparèrent ce qu'il avaient besoin pour passer la journée dehors…

Ils rentrèrent le soir vers 21h, on était en été, et il faisait encore jour.

Il arrivèrent main dans la main et entrèrent dans la maison. Duo alla poser le panier tandis que Wufei regardait s'il y avait des nouveaux messages sur son ordinateur et effectivement il y en avait un :

Rentrons demain matin.

Mission fini.

Heero.

Oh celui la toujours aussi bavard…

- Duo !! Ils rentrent demain matin !

- Nan ils peuvent pas nous laisser tranquille ?!!!

- Fais pas cette tête. On leur dira, et Quatre sera content, ça lui donnera peut-être des idées…

- Peut-être mais j'aurais préféré qu'on reste encore un peu tout les deux…

- Tant pis, de toutes façons on peut pas faire autrement… Aller viens on va se coucher. Mais on va dans ma chambre, le lit et plus grand que le tien.

- D'accord… Dis Wu ?

- Oui ?

- T'aurais pas une idée derrière la tète ? Duo souriait d'un air entendu et dans ses yeux brillait une lueur qui en disait long…

Le chinois rougit légèrement…

- Viens te coucher Duo…

La nuit promettait d'être longue…

Le lendemain matin, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Duo de leva et alla ouvrir, en mode radar... Ils avaient pas dormis beaucoup cette nuit… Il eut un frisson en y repensant…

Il ouvrit donc la porte avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvre. Ses trois amis se trouvaient derrière.

- Zétez obligés de rentrer aujourd'hui ?

- Mais Duo la mission était fini on alla pas resté là-bas…

Gentil Quatre, mais chut laisse moi encore profiter de mes souvenirs…

- Ok, bon entrez. Wu ?! T'es lev ?

- Oui, j'arrive !

Le souvenir en question descendit les escaliers il avait juste mis son pantalon, et ses chevaux détaché lui tombaient sur les épaules... Duo le dévorait des yeux…

Le chinois salua les trois pilotes. Se mit derrière l'américain, le prit par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou…

Les trois en restèrent bouche bée…

Heero se repris le plus vite.

- Content pour toi Duo.

- Quoi tu savais ?

- Bah oui Wu, je peux rien lui cacher…

- Félicitation dit gentiment Quatre.

- … Trowa regarda le jeune couple en souriant. Il parlerait bientôt à Quatre…

2h36

Dans une chambre, perdue au fond de la campagne. Deux personnes enlacées tendrement venaient à peine de trouver le sommeil…

Owari.

Note : Envoyez moi un mail pour me dire ce que vous en pensez… Et merci d'avoir lu ma fic.


End file.
